Declarações, verdades e confusões
by Angel red
Summary: Escândalo na Torre! Revelações saindo à luz! Sentimentos malucos que não imaginam! Corações magoados idiotamente! Lágrimas e risos misturados numa fic maluca e como resultado daquela mistura vamos ter... tolice... ....
1. Sentimentos escondidos

**DECLARAÇÕES, VERDADES E CONFUSÕES **

**Cap.- 1... Sentimentos escondidos **

///Segunda feira, 06h37min p.m///

Ciborgue e Mutano estavam na mesa comendo o jantar, os outros estavam fazendo outras atividades. Ciborgue estava devorando seu sanduíche, enquanto Mutano estava só olhando para seu prato... pensando... (milagrosamente OO). Obviamente, Ciborgue olhou para ele muito estranhado, o garoto verde nem tinha começado a comer, e já faz meia hora que está assim... então... como todo bom amigo, o Ciborgue disse...

_Eu sabia que algum dia você ia ficar chateado daquele nojento tofu!!! – ta bom, tal vez não seja isso o que todo bom amigo diria...

_Eu... não to com fome – disse Mutano apoiando a bochecha na mão direita, muito decaído

_É claro que não está com fome, olhando para aquela coisa branca que tem no seu prato, qualquer pessoa ficaria com náuseas! – disse o garoto biônico, ainda brincando, mas não teve resposta de irritação do seu colega, Mutano só continuou olhando para seu prato, sem olhar

_Você sabe que não to falando disso – disse o garoto verde

_Ta bem, ta bem... – Ciborgue decidiu não continuar enchendo o saco - então... o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou esperando a resposta

_Por que a pergunta? – disse Mutano, dissimulando não saber do que seu amigo está falando. É claro que o Ciborgue não ia se der por vencido

_Por acaso você me vê com cara de burro?! – o Ciborgue se irritou mesmo - Eu sei que você tem alguma coisa mexendo sua cabeçinha, tal vez seja uma mosca, mas ainda assim eu quero saber – Ciborgue olhou para seu amigo com curiosidade

_Bem, eu... – disse Mutano hesitante

_Vamos lá, Verdinho! – Ciborgue não queria hesitação - Você sabe que pode contar todo para mim! Fala logo! Eu quero escutar a historia! – pediu Ciborgue quase com desesperação

_Eu...- Mutano começou de novo

_Vamos! Fala! É para isso que estão os melhores amigos! Para escutar! – disse Ciborgue para animar ao seu amigo

_Eu... – Mutano tentou de novo, mas agora com um tom de impaciência

_Porque se ninguém escutasse a gente nada teria sentido na vida, todos nós ficaríamos nos olhando as...

_JÁ CHEGA! – Mutano gritou assustando ao seu amigo, quem ficou caladinho - Eu quero contar e você não para de falar! – ele se queixou e olhou para outro lugar cruzando os braços como dizendo "eu já não quero te contar"

_Ah... eu sinto muito hehehe ... ta bem, fala – Ciborgue olhou para o Mutano com muita atenção

_Bem... eu tenho um problema... ehm... íntimo – confessou o metamorfo

_Tem a ver com sentimentos? – perguntou Ciborgue

_É – disse Mutano levantando os ombros, como se não tivesse muita importância. O Ciborgue olhou para ele por um momento... o analisando...

_Você está apaixonado, verdinho? – perguntou Ciborgue com um olhar muito serio

_É tão fácil de perceber? – disse Mutano com tristeza

_Pois... é o único tipo de problema que eu conheço que seja íntimo

_Ah...

_E então... qual é o problema, verdinho? – perguntou Ciborgue, queria ver se podia ajudar seu amigo

_É que... eu to apaixonado por alguém há muito tempo, e eu tenho certeza de que essa pessoa não me ama do mesmo jeito... mas eu não to conseguindo agüentar mais, Ciborgue!! Eu acho que vou ficar maluco!! – disse Mutano se alterando, com as duas mãos na cabeça

_Por quê você tem tanta certeza de que ela não te ama? – perguntou o garoto biônico levantando a sobrancelha

_Hmm... – Mutano ficou pensando um momento - porque... – o garoto verde não tinha certeza de como responder a pergunta

_Porque ela tem namorado, não é? – Ciborgue se respondeu ele mesmo

_.... – Mutano olhou para ele

_.... – Ciborgue esperou a resposta

_... É, isso mais ou menos... – disse Mutano

_Mas... pode ser que ela te ame, mas ela duvida do que você sente, então fica com aquele cara... – explicou Ciborgue tentando dar esperanças ao seu amigo - seja lá quem for

_Mas... – Mutano objetou- seu comportamento comigo me diz que não sente a mesma coisa

_Por quê?

_Porque... – Mutano ficou de novo sem saber como responder - bem... ela é... – ele não queria que seu amigo percebesse direitinho de quem estava falando, e não encontrava uma resposta que não o comprometa

_Já sei do que você ta falando... ela tem o mesmo comportamento com todos seus amigos... – o garoto robótico tentou ajudar ele

_Sim – disse Mutano

_E é por isso que você não tem certeza se ela sente alguma coisa ou só vê você como um amigo...

_É! Isso ai!!... – Mutano viu na afirmação do Ciborgue sua situação - o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou ele

Ciborgue sabia muito de mulheres (segundo ele), então, como todo bom amigo... ele ia lhe dar um conselho...

Ciborgue mordeu seu segundo sanduíche e falou...

_Ebu danebia skue abnbum gudisa pohblhe.... – ele disse suas sabias palavras... o melhor, tentou dizer

_Cumequié??? – disse Mutano muito confuso pelas "palavras" do seu amigo... quem tinha a boca cheia.

Ciborgue tragou e aclarou a garganta...

_Eu te disse... que tem que falar com ela e dizer como se sente – aconselhou Ciborgue

_E se ela me rechaçar? – perguntou duvidoso o metamorfo

_Então... eu com muito prazer vou herdar sua coleção de historietas quando você decidir se suicidar

_... ¬ ¬... obrigado pelo sábio conselho, mestre – disse Mutano com sarcasmo

_É brincadeira!... – Ciborgue riu - você tem que tentar tocar seu...

_Isso não! Eu não vou tocar nada nela! Não sou um safado! – replicou Mutano muito ofendido

_Como eu estava dizendo... – disse Ciborgue sem ligar para as bobeiras do seu amigo - você tem que tentar tocar seu coração... conquistá-la! Você entende!

_Hm... mas como? – perguntou Mutano olhando para seu amigo, mas logo depois estava olhando para o teto como fazendo a pergunta para ele mesmo, e ficou pensativo...

_Olha... você poderia invitá-la a um encontro e... – Ciborgue olhou para o Mutano -verdinho... está me escutando?

_..... – Mutano levou seus olhos para sua frente, Ciborgue achou que era um sinal de que sim estava escutando, mas na verdade Mutano estava olhando para sua frente ainda pensativo, olhando sem olhar

_Eu estou te dizendo que você precisa fazer movimentos e estratégias, eu sou um experto no assunto e eu te aconselho que... – Ciborgue olhou de novo para o metamorfo - hei! Está me escutando?!!

_.... – Não teve resposta

_.... – o Ciborgue estava se aproximando para dar um golpe na cabeça do Mutano, para acordá-lo... mas o metamorfo parou de pensar e olhou para seu amigo...

_.... Ah... você disse alguma coisa?

_Olá Mutano...- disse Ciborgue com um sorriso exageradamente grande e um tom doce demais - eu estava sentindo muita saudade, como esteve a sua viagem ao planeta Marte?

_Do que você está falando? – perguntou o garoto verde confuso... agora Ciborgue se alterou...

_Você não escutou nada!! Quer saber? Faça o que quiser! Vá com sua coitada garota pra a lua! – disse Ciborgue zangado e virando par outro lado que não seja a cara do seu tolo colega

_..... – Logo depois, Ciborgue se virou para olhar ao seu amigo e o viu sonhando de novo

_.... Você já está na lua... – murmurou o garoto robótico. De repente Mutano sorriu um sorriso dos grandes e se levantou da cadeira

_.... obrigado pelo conselho, Ciborgue – disse ele caminhando até a porta

_Que obrigado? Você não escutou nada – se queixou Ciborgue

_Sabe? – Mutano se virou antes de sair pela porta - Você tem cara de burro... mas você não é... – então saiu

_Pelo contrario de você – murmurou o garoto biônico e continuou com seu sanduíche

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

///Terça feira, 02h18min p.m///

A ruiva entrou na sala comum, procurando seu objetivo. Ela tinha um propósito em mente, sentia-se emocionada, impaciente e... excitada

Estelar viu seu objetivo no sofá...

_Mutano…- ela disse, com voz suave e nervosa, o titã verde se virou ao escutar seu nome - eu… eu preciso de você... – o tom da sua tímida voz dizia claramente que ela estava em hesitação, e ele percebeu. Mutano queria animá-la a perguntar o que seja que for...

_É só você pedir, Estelar – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu ante o oferecimento dele... então falou...

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

///Cinco minutos depois///

_Então... – disse Mutano com a mão rascando a cabeça, agora era ele quem tinha hesitação - você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou, ele estava... corado?

_Tenho...- assegurou Estelar - por favor Mutano.... – ela fez seu melhor olhar doce e suplicante. Ele não resistia aquela carinha, mas ainda tinha duvidas a respeito

_Mas... – ele ainda hesitava

_Tal vez você se sinta um pouquinho incomodo no principio, mas depois vai ser maravilhoso... – disse a ruiva para convencê-lo de qualquer jeito - por favor... eu esperei por isto há muito tempo – declarou ela pra surpresa dele. Agora, Mutano não podia recusar

_Ta Bem...- Mutano disse com um sorriso, mas logo depois, um pensamento invadiu sua mente - mas... o mais natural é você pedir isso pra o Robin... ele é... – Mutano fez uma pausa como procurando a palavra certa - teu namorado, a final de contas – os olhos de Estelar se entristeceram

_Mas... você não quer? – ela perguntou triste

_Não! Não é isso! Eu quero! É claro que eu quero!... – Mutano disse agitado, ele não devia deixar que ela pensasse que ele não queria - é só que... e se ele nos descobrir? – perguntou preocupado. Estelar sorriu

_Robin não vai descobrir a gente, ele está muito ocupado neste momento... – afirmou com muita certeza - vamos para teu quarto – Estelar pegou a mão dele, e olhou pra ele esperando sua reação. Um sorriso grande apareceu no rosto do metamorfo

_Todo bem – ele segurou a mão da Estelar fortemente - vamos! – então os dois saíram da sala correndo

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

///Terça feira, 07h09min p.m///

Ravena teve um dia chato (como sempre), na manhã lutando com os vilões, depois aquele moleque irritante irritando ela, ela gritando para ele se afastar, ele rindo, ela batendo nele, ele rindo de novo, ela batendo nele de novo (só que mais forte), ele chorando, ela mandando calar, ele sorrindo, ela o ignorando, ele a abraçando, ela corando, coisas explodindo... simplesmente horrível...

Aquela rotina estava se tornando diária, e ela até chegou a pensar que nunca ia acabar, mas para sua surpresa, o Mutano desapareceu a tarde toda. Não piadinhas horríveis, não risos, não gritaria, não raiva... todo tranqüilo...

Tranqüilo demais

__Ele com certeza está em algum lugar aprontando uma das suas_... - pensou Ravena enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até seu quarto

Mas... por que se importava? Não seria mais natural aproveitar a calmaria ao em vez de ficar se perguntando onde ele está ou que está fazendo???

Ravena sacudiu a cabeça.... que pensamentos idiotas! Isso é conseqüência de ficar sem meditação o dia todo, e era isso o que ela estava indo a fazer... meditar

Ravena caminhou pelo corredor das habitações. É verdade que ela bem poderia se teleportar para seu quarto, mas caminhar é um jeito de gastar o tempo...

Ravena passou pelo quarto do Ciborgue. Ele estava ali, com certeza fazendo alguma máquina nova, ultimamente ele estava inspirado e cada dia aparecia apresentando alguma novidade em tecnologia

Depois estava o quarto do Robin. O líder não estava ali. Ela supôs que o garoto estava neste momento na sala de treinamento, com sua namorada Estelar, investigando alguma coisa, ou como ultima opção regando as flores do jardim

Ravena acelerou o passo, como se estivesse impaciente por alguma coisa. E não era a vontade de meditar

Agora passou pelo quarto da Estelar, ela não estava ali, naturalmente. A tamaraneana sempre procura o que fazer e tem muitas atividades na sua cabeçinha curiosa para passar o tempo.

O seguinte era o quarto do Mutano...

Inconscientemente, Ravena fez mais lento seu passo antes de cruzar pela porta dele...

De repente ela se repreendeu, sentia-se idiota se comportando daquele jeito... o que estava acontecendo com ela? Tal vez ela já estava acostumada a que aquele garoto maluco esteja irritando ela o dia todo... e agora que ele a deixou tranqüila ela se sente incomoda... mas... isso não faz sentido nenhum

Ravena acelerou o passo de novo, não quis nem verificar se o metamorfo estava ali ou não, passou pela porta repetindo para ela mesma na sua cabeça que _não_ se importava, uma e outra vez

Mas de repente ela parou em seco antes de passar a porta do Mutano, ouviu uma voz...

_Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui comigo, minha princesa

_Eu também estou feliz, meu amor

__Que raio...?_ – Ravena voltou para a porta do metamorfo, de onde as vozes saiam. Ela parou enfrente da porta fechada

_Você... você devia ir embora, eu não quero que você corra o risco de ser pegada pelo teu namorado, com certeza ele ficaria zangado com você e eu não quero nem pensar nas conseqüências... – aquela era a voz do Mutano, ele escutava-se preocupado

Mas... com quem raio ele estava falando?

_Então não pense nisso – agora escutou uma voz feminina, uma voz inconfundível para a Ravena - pense em nós... e em nosso amor – disse a garota docemente

_OO!! – Ravena ficou chocada com o que estava escutando – _O que?! Estelar?! Amor?! Mutano?!_ – essas eram as palavras que soavam na sua cabeça como perguntas desconcertantes

_Mas... – disse o Mutano, como tentando objetar

_Olha... eu não me importo com as outras coisas agora, eu só quero ficar com você, não ligo para as conseqüências – disse Estelar num tom suave

De repente, Ravena sentiu uma dor profunda se afundando no seu peito. Nas diferentes partes da Torre, coisas começaram a explodir.

__Eles... seus...seus traidores!!! – _murmurou Ravena com muita raiva

_Então, eu quero um beijo - Ravena escutou ao Mutano dizer

_..... – de repente Ravena sentiu os olhos úmidos e uma dor na garganta. Que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que se sentia assim? Que era aquele horrível sentimento que tinha neste momento? Decepção? Raiva? Ira? Desilusão?.... Ravena sentia todo isso e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia interpretar

_Eu te amo – disse ela

_Eu também – disse ele

_..... – agora a respiração da Ravena estava agitada. A empata agarrava e apertava sua capa com as duas mãos fortemente. Ela queria neste momento sair correndo, fugir a algum lugar onde não possa ver aqueles dois nunca mais... mas não conseguia se mexer, alguma coisa na sua mente lhe pedia ficar e confirmar se aquilo que estava ouvindo era verdade, mas no outro lado sabia que não precisava continuar ouvindo mais nada e que todo era claro demais

_Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, meu amado – disse Estelar

_Fala, linda – disse ele

_Você me ama somente a mim?

_Sim, minha princesa

__Sua oferecida..._ – murmurou Ravena com muito desprezo

_Agora que sabe que eu te amo também, você vai lutar por mim? – perguntou a garota ruiva

_Sempre – disse o Mutano

_..... – Ravena não estava conseguindo agüentar mais, ela tinha a vontade de entrar nessa habitação e matar aqueles dois... Mas se acalmou. É verdade que é muito decepcionante o que estava acontecendo, mas se eles se amam... por que não deixar eles serem felizes?

Mas a Ravena estava longe de aceitar o que estava acontecendo, ela não aprovava aquele comportamento porque sabia que Estelar e Mutano estavam traindo o Robin... então... por que sentia-se como se a traída fosse _ela_? Será que ela sente alguma coisa pelo metamorfo e o estava percebendo _agora _que ela sabe que o perdeu para sempre? Que tipo de idiota faria uma coisa dessas?

_O que a gente está espionando? – de repente Ravena escutou uma voz sussurrando nas suas costas interrompendo seus pensamentos, ela se virou rapidamente e assustada, ela tivesse gritado do susto, mas por alguma ração ficou calada. A empata viu o Ciborgue parado ao lado dela, sorrindo confidencialmente

_Ciborgue! – ela murmurou zangada pelo susto - Cala a boca, seu cretino! – opa! Ela estava zangada mesmo - O que você esta fazendo aqui?!

_Bem, lá embaixo, os faróis do meu querido auto explodiram de repente, então... eu sei que foi você, eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo – disse Ciborgue esperando pacientemente a resposta

_Nada! Deixe-me sozinha! – então Ravena foi embora, e os focos explodiam enquanto caminhava

_.... Nossa.... – Ciborgue nunca a tinha visto tão alterada assim - qual é o seu problema? – se perguntou a ele mesmo... depois ele se respondeu dizendo que não valia a pena irritar ela ainda mais, então levantou os ombros pelo seu desconhecimento do que acontecia com Ravena e se virou para ir embora. Mas antes de dar um passo, ele escutou uma voz no quarto do Mutano...

_Te amo, minha princesa – escutou a voz do Mutano

_Cumequié?!! OO! – Ciborgue ficou pasmo ao escutar aquelas palavras e automaticamente colocou a orelha na porta

_Não vamos deixar ninguém estragar nosso amor – agora escutou a voz da Estelar

_Essa naaaaaaãoooooo..... OO – Ciborgue estava espantado, o queixo dele já estava chegando ao chão

_Nem meu chato namorado, ele tem a cabeça em outros assuntos, em lutas, e eu sempre estou em ultimo lugar... ele não pensa em mim – lamentou Estelar

_Oh, Drooooga... – murmurou Ciborgue pela surpresa, e levou as mãos á boca como se impedindo de gritar

_Mas eu sempre penso em você – confessou o metamorfo

_Quero que você saiba que eu estou cansada de me esconder, de esconder o que sinto por você – disse a tamaraneana

_Vamos fugir, minha princesa – propôs o garoto verde - Eles nunca vão encontrar a gente, não vão poder atrapalhar nosso amor

_Droga, droga, droga!! – murmurou exasperado o garoto metálico. Ele até sentia-se culpável por encher a cabeça do metamorfo como tinha feito, ele achou que Mutano nem estava escutando... muito menos achou que fosse da Estelar de quem estava falando o garoto verde

_Pra onde a gente vai fugir? – perguntou a ruiva

_Não sei, não importa, o que realmente importa é ficarmos juntos. Eu até poderia ir à lua ou a outro planeta com você – afirmou Mutanonum tom romântico

_Eu aceito – disse ela

_Droga ao infiniiiitooo... OO – Ciborgue nem podia respirar pelo horror. Agora ele lembrou as coisas que o Mutano falou no dia anterior e então percebeu que todo fazia sentido. Sem duvida era a Estelar.

Desafortunadamente, Ciborgue não é tão discreto e considerado quanto a Ravena...

Ta bem, ele não é _nada_ discreto e considerado...

**CRASH!!!**

_AAHH!

_**CONTINUARÁ....**_

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

_Olá gente! Esta aqui é uma nova historia, vai ser curtinha, de três capítulos... eu acho..._

_Espero que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews para eu continuar. A continuação vai ser um pouquinho intrigante..._

_Não pensem que vou deixar minha outra fic, aquela eu vou continuá-la logo logo_

_XAU!! ^ ^ _

_Nota: Perdão pelos erros de português... se teve algum _


	2. Risos e lágrimas

**DECLARAÇÕES, VERDADES E CONFUSÕES **

**Cap.- 2 Risos e lágrimas**

_Eu aceito – disse ela

_Droga ao infiniiiitooo... OO – Ciborgue nem podia respirar pelo horror. Oh, Meu DEUS, QUE HORROR!!! Agora ele lembrou as coisas que o Mutano falou no dia anterior e então percebeu que todo fazia sentido. Sem duvida era a Estelar.

Desafortunadamente, Ciborgue não é tão discreto e considerado quanto a Ravena...

Ta bem, ele não é _nada _discreto e considerado...

_Minha princesa, eu não sei se é o momento adequado, mas... eu queria te dar isto para que... – Mutano não conseguiu continuar, um som brusco o interrompeu

CRASH!!!

De repente a porta foi derribada e caiu fortemente no chão

_AAHH! – os dois jovens lá dentro gritaram do susto pelo estrondo. E ficaram olhando para a porta com uma cara de espanto

_O que raio vocês estão fazendo?!!! – gritou encolerizado o Ciborgue. Ele viu o Mutano e a Estelar se abraçando e... segurando um livro, cada um tinha uma mão nele. Parecia que o metamorfo estava dando aquele livro para a Estelar

_Cy!! – disse Mutano zangado, percebendo que era seu amigo - Qualé, cara?! Eu não te dei permissão para você entrar aqui gritando desse jeito!! – disse ele muito irritado

_Ehm... – Ciborgue sentia-se um pouco... incomodo, ele não devia entrar desse jeito porque eles poderiam estar fazendo... coisas que ele não devia ver - eu... – Ciborgue não sabia onde começar - eu só queria saber se o que escutei é verdade

_.... – Mutano e Estelar olharam para ele um momento, como analisando a pergunta

_.... – Ciborgue cruzou os braços esperando resposta, e tinha um olhar que dizia "É melhor vocês confessar agora, porque eu já sei todo"

_Sim.... – disse Estelar - é verdade – ela abaixou a cabeça. Ciborgue abriu a sua boca pela impressão (é que ele não esperava que confessassem tão rápido e simples hehehe)

_O QUE?! Como vocês podem... ?! – Ciborgue se alterou de novo

_Oh, não exagere, Ciborgue! – disse Mutano vendo a expressão do seu amigo - Não tem nada de ruim!

_Não tem nada de ruim?!! – Ciborgue não podia acreditar no que estava escutando

_Por favor, não conte para o Robin – pediu Estelar com as duas mãos unidas

_Vocês são... são... – Ciborgue não encontrava a palavra adequada - sujos! – a encontrou...

_Mas... – Mutano olhou para seu quarto - eu limpei há um mês, quantas vezes você quer que eu limpe?

_Minha habitação está limpa – disse Estelar inocente

_Não! Eu não to falando disso! – disse Ciborgue agitando os braços - Vocês são sujos na consciência! – ele apontou para sua própria cabeça com movimentos ásperos

_Hei... – Mutano abriu a boca para objetar, mas foi interrompido

_Eu sei! – disse Estelar desesperada - Eu não devia! Mas não consegui evitar! Me desculpe! – ela levou as mãos á face, tava parecendo que ia chorar

_Olha só o que você fez, cara – disse Mutano olhando para o Ciborgue com repreensão e pondo as mãos nos ombros da Estelar, tentado acalmá-la

_É claro que você não devia! – disse Ciborgue olhando para a Estelar - eu vou contar para o Robin... – Ciborgue se virou para sair do quarto...

_NÃO! – Mutano e Estelar pegaram ele de cada perna, o impedindo de sair

_Ciborgue, não faça isso! – pediu Mutano, enquanto Ciborgue sacudia a perna direita tentando se livrar dele

_Por que não? Não foi você quem disse que quer ficar com Estelar? – perguntou o Ciborgue, repetindo as palavras que tinha ouvido (mas ou menos)

_O.o?? – Mutano e Estelar olharam para ele com a sobrancelha levantada e com um olhar cheio de confusão. Mas o Ciborgue não ligou para seus olhares

_ Não foram vocês quem disseram que não vão deixar ninguém estragar seu sentimento? – seguiu o garoto robótico

_O.o????????????????? – agora Mutano e Estelar corriam o risco de que as sobrancelhas deles saiam da suas testas para sempre

_Não acham que é o melhor contar para o Robin e deixar de esconder seu amor? – perguntou o garoto metálico

_..... – passou um momento

_..... – passou outro

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! – Mutano e Estelar caíram na risada

_OO – Ciborgue só ficou olhando surpreso

_HAHAHAHAHA!!!! – eles ainda estavam rindo, e com gosto

_Por que estão rindo?! – disse Ciborgue muito bravo - Não é engraçado!

_HAHAHAHA!! – eles não o escutavam -...ha...ha...ha... – eles tentaram se acalmar e respirar de tanto rir, mas quando olharam de novo para a cara do Ciborgue... - HAHAHAHAHA!!! – morreram de rir de novo

_Quer saber? – Ciborgue estava irritado - Eu não tenho que tolerar isto! Eu vou embora! Façam o que quiserem! – então saiu do quarto, muito zangado

_HAHAHAHA!! Hei! Cy!... – Mutano tentou se acalmar para chamar ao seu amigo que já havia saído - espere... HAHAHAHAHA!! – ele ainda continuou rindo, suas costas estavam doendo, e Estelar estava rindo na cama com as mãos na barriga, tentando se acalmar também, sem sucesso. Pior ainda quando estavam pertos de se acalmar e olhavam um para o outro com cara de idiotas e caiam na risada mais uma vez

_Seus moleques irritantes, safados, sem-vergonhas... – murmurava Ciborgue enquanto caminhava pelo corredor

.....................................................................................

_Robin! – Ciborgue entrou na sala de treinamento

_O que foi, Ciborgue?- disse o líder tomando um copo de água, ele já tinha acabado o treinamento

_Eu tenho uma má noticia para você... – disse Ciborgue com uma expressão muito seria

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ravena estava no seu quarto. Tinha tentado meditar, mas não conseguiu nada. Queria aclarar sua mente, mas todo o que ela tinha na sua cabeça eram as palavras que escutou há uns minutos.

Ravena estava sentada na sua cama, com seus braços envolvendo ela mesma. Ela olhava à sua volta, coisas tremiam envoltas na energia que ela estava desprendendo no momento. Ao em vez de meditar ficava se perguntando coisas que, segundo ela, não faziam sentido... _Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos? Por que não contaram antes? Por que Estelar teve que escolher o Mutano tendo o Robin? Por que o __idiota__ do Mutano ama ela?!!_

_Eu não posso acreditar... – ela estava sentindo uma lágrima correndo no seu rosto - o que está acontecendo comigo?! – Ravena levou as mãos ao seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas - Por que estou me sentindo assim?... – ela se levantou e caminhou até o espelho - eu tenho que entrar na minha mente e averiguar – dito isso ela abriu um portal e fez uma viagem a Nevermore

Quando ela chegou, encontrou-se com uma situação que a deixou surpresa... todas suas emoções estavam ali... juntas

_A gente estava te esperando – disse a garota de capa marrão

_Preciso de explicações...- disse Ravena sem ligar ao fato estranho de todas as emoções estar reunidas ali - e agora

_O que você quer que digamos? – agora falou a garota de capa laranja - Você já percebeu que é miserável! Aceita isso! – disse ela irritada e desviando o olhar da verdadeira empata.

Ravena decidiu analisar suas emoções, e depois de observar bem, percebeu que todas tinham _uma_ expressão no rosto, a mesma que ela tinha neste momento

_O Mutano está com Estelar agora... – a Ravena de capa gris falou com a cabeça baixa - ele não sente nada por mim... – levantou o olhar, ela estava chorando e falava com uma voz muito fraca - ele ama outra – isso deixou à verdadeira empata impactada, o jeito dela e as palavras

_Aquela maldita... – murmurou com ódio na voz a Ravena de capa vermelha - vamos lá! Vamos matar aqueles dois! – gritou ela

_O que...? – Ravena estava preste a fazer uma pergunta, mas foi interrompida

_Todo é culpa sua!!!

Aquela foi a voz de uma das emoções, ela até parecia mais zangada do que Raiva

_Como ele poderia me amar se você está sempre se comportando tão mal com ele?! Agora eu não tenho oportunidade! – gritou a garota de capa lilás, chorando amargamente

_Eu... não sei do que vocês estão falando – disse Ravena sem expressão nenhuma e olhando para outro lugar que não seja os olhos da garota na sua frente

_Sabe sim!! – acusou a Ravena de capa lilás

_Afeição! Calma aí! – Inteligência a repreendeu. Afeição deu um olhar assassino para a Ravena antes de se virar e ir chorar amargamente numa grande pedra

_Sabedoria... me diz o que está acontecendo – mandou a empata, olhando para a garota de capa marrão, que é a que tem toda a informação da Ravena

_Não é claro Ravena? – foi isso o que Ravena obteve de resposta - Você está magoada

_Mas por quê?!! – Ravena se alterou e lagrimas começaram sair de novo - Eu **não** sinto nada por ele!! Eu **não** amo ele!!

_É isso o que você disse sempre... – disse a Ravena de capa amarela - e sabe que não é verdade

_É difícil esconder isso agora, você já percebeu, não adianta disfarçar!! – gritou a Ravena de capa verde, apertando seus punhos

_Todo é culpa sua... todo é culpa sua! – Afeição gritou de novo com as mãos na face

_Por que você nos fez_ isso_ de novo? – perguntou a Ravena de rosa, com um olhar raramente triste

_Do que estão falando? – Ravena estava ainda na negação

_ISSO! – foi a vez de Raiva gritar - Você suprimiu a gente!! DE NOVO!!– disse ela apontando para a empata acusadoramente. Ravena não respondeu nada, somente escondeu seu rosto

_Permita-me te lembrar dos acontecimentos quando Terra estava aqui... – começou Sabedoria, mas foi interrompida...

_Não era pelo Mutano! – gritou Ravena

_Agora vai dizer que não era pelo Mutano que ficava trancada no seu quarto mais do habitual, e chorando? – disse Coragem cruzando os braços

_Ele não era a causa, só era porque me sentia mais sozinha porque todos ficavam com Terra e esqueceram de mim – assegurou Ravena

_Não, Ravena... – negou Sabedoria - todos teus amigos sempre se comportaram com você do mesmo jeito...

_Mas não o Mutano... – disse Felicidade, que mais parecia ser tristeza

_Era ele quem fazia a diferença – disse Coragem

_Era dele de quem sentia saudade – disse Timidez

_Era por causa dele que você chorava! – disse Afeição

_Não!... não é verdade... – Ravena tentou objetar e continuou chorando

_É verdade, idiota!! – gritou Raiva - Agora admite e cale a boca! Eu não quero te escutar mais...

_E agora não tem escusas! Como antes que ficava dizendo que era só por causa dos seus amigos – disse Coragem de braços cruzados

_O que poderia inventar agora? Que está chorando porque sente lástima do coitado do Robin que está sendo traído? Que nada! – disse Rude

_Agora você perdeu ele... – disse Timidez com voz fraquinha - de novo

_E com Estelar – agregou Sabedoria

_E não espere que ela corra ao lado do mal e que o Mutano fique para você de novo – disse Rude - Isso não vai acontecer

_Ta bem!! Eu admito! Eu amo ele!!! Vocês estão felizes agora?!! – as emoções só ficaram olhando para ela, caladas. Sentiam-se _um pouco_ conformes pelo fato da Ravena admitir seus sentimentos, mas a expressão dos seus rostos era a mesma.

_Tarde demais, Ravena... – Ravena se virou encontrando Afeição trás dela - tarde demais... – disse ela com desprezo

_Não importa agora... – disse a empata num tom frio - eu tenho que aceitar o que está acontecendo, mesmo se eu não gostar – Ravena caminhou em direção ao portal para sair

_Pois é... a gente vive só para _aceitar_ todo o que acontece, não reagimos nunca... – se queixou a Ravena de capa verde, com atropelamento na voz. Ravena parou, mas não se virou

_É por isso que nunca vai ser feliz realmente – disse Felicidade com mortificação, mantendo a cabeça baixa

_Vocês mesmas disseram... – disse Ravena sem se virar para olhar elas - eu estou aqui para aceitar... não para agir, se a vida me oferecer alguma coisa, eu a pego, mas se ela não me oferecer nada, eu tenho que me conformar

_Se _conformar..._ – disse Afeto com desprezo de novo, sentindo-se decepcionada - você só sabe fazer isso...

_Mas a vida te ofereceu o amor, e você não pegou... – disse tímida a garota de capa gris. Ravena parecia estar se contendo, mas não agüentou mais...

_Não me ofereceu nada!! – Ravena se virou gritando, Timidez ficou assustada e correu se esconder numa pedra grande - Porque eu não mereço nada!! Ele nunca sentiu nada por mim!! Eu tenho sorte de ter amigos, de ter uma família, de ter um lar!! Mas eu não mereço _amor_!!! Não entendem?!! – ela levou as mãos à cabeça com frustração

_É... – Afeição falou mais uma vez - você não o merece... porque você _diz_ não merecer e age com isso, do jeito errado

_É porque é meu destino... – disse Ravena se acalmando - e não posso lutar com isso

_Também era seu destino provocar o fim do mundo! – objetou Coragem

_Mas você mudou seu destino – disse Sabedoria

_Você forma seu destino e você formou _**isto**_, agora ele não te ama porque _**você**_ quis assim! – gritou Afeição

_Calem a boca! Vocês não entendem! Meus poderes são perigosos! _**Vocês**_ são perigosas!! – gritou Ravena apontando para elas. As emoções ficaram chocadas, olhando para ela com magoa nos olhos... ela estava dizendo que as culpáveis eram elas, e isso era como dizer que preferiria que não existissem. Todas abaixaram a cabeça... a exceção de uma...

_Não é verdade! A única perigosa aqui é _**você**_! – disse Afeto, deixando a Ravena surpresa e chocada, mas logo depois estava preste a dizer alguma coisa, mas a garota de lilás continuou- É você mesma quem decide viver assim, não fique culpando aos outros! – agora Ravena ficou sem resposta...

_Calem... a boca...

_Você sempre fica silenciando a gente... – disse Afeição com tristeza - mas mesmo ficando caladas, nós continuamos existindo... continuamos _em_ você... – ela olhou para a Ravena com um típico olhar frio, mas este olhar gelava mais do que qualquer outro - isso, Ravena, é uma coisa que você não pode mudar

_Tem ração, mesmo eu não quiser, vocês ainda existem... – Ravena se virou para ir embora e caminhou até o portal - mas eu posso aparentar que não... como sempre fiz

As emoções só ficaram olhando para ela, magoadas, silenciadas de novo. Afeição deixou- se cair de joelhos, olhando para a Ravena com aflição, e depois levou as mãos à sua face, deixando que as lágrimas voltem.

_Por que nunca aceita o que sente? – Ravena escutou uma voz cheia de dor nas suas costas

Conformar, suprimir, disfarçar, esconder, aparentar... as palavras que todas as emoções odiavam com todas suas forças... as palavras que as aprisionavam

_Agora é tarde... – disse Ravena sem se virar e saiu pelo portal

Ravena estava de volta no seu quarto. A conversa com suas emoções foi a pior da sua vida, sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca

_É só isso, eu vou aceitar e eu vou esquecer de todo... – ela pegou um livro e saiu do quarto em direção à sala comum - como sempre fiz

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_HAHAHAHAHA!! – havia um garoto de cabelos pretos rindo como nunca enquanto caminhava no corredor, seguido pelo seu colega que tinha as veias prestes a arrebentar

_Olha Cara, eu não acho graça nenhuma! Porque eu sou o único?! – disse irritado Ciborgue, caminhando com o Robin

_Ciborgue... como pode pensar tamanha bobeira? – disse Robin com um sorriso de maluco de tanto rir

_É verdade o que estou dizendo, SEU... seu cérebro de amendoim!! – disse zangado

_ Isso é impossível, cara – o líder ainda estava sorrindo - Imagina só o Mutano e a Estelar se... – repentinamente seu sorriso sumiu (pra sempre), Robin parou de caminhar e ficou olhando pasmo para sua frente. Ciborgue olhou confuso para o Robin, mas depois dirigiu seu olhar na direção do olhar dele... e viu...

Mutano e Estelar estavam ali no corredor, ela estava parada enfrente do metamorfo. O garoto verde tinha as mãos nos ombros dela e o rosto dele estava tão perto ao dela que seus narizes _quase_ se tocavam, e eles se olhavam direitamente aos olhos... e...

Robin não queria ficar para ver o que tinha a continuação dessa cena, ele saiu correndo...

_Robin, espere! – Ciborgue saiu trás dele

Ravena estava caminhando pelo corredor em direção à sala comum, tal vez ler ia ajudar a esquecer do que estava acontecendo a sua volta... mas isso iria ser impossível depois de ver o que tinha a continuação...

O Mutano e Estelar estavam no corredor, ele estava segurando ela nos seus braços, e ela sorrindo muito feliz...

__Eu não acredito... só isso me faltava!_- Ravena saiu correndo, magoada. As lágrimas voltaram mais uma vez...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Um garoto com máscara estava deitado de coxas na sua cama... chorando...

_Estelar me traiiiuuuuuu... – disse ele segurando a almofada, enquanto chorava pateticamente - me traiu!!!... – gritou com muita raiva, depois olhou para acima - você está rindo de mim?!! – disse ele muito irritando, olhando para seu colega robótico

_É claro que não, Robin... – assegurou Ciborgue muito sério...

_.....

_.....

_Pffffft... HAHAHAHAHA!!! – o garoto robótico não agüentou e caiu na risada

_Seu desgraçado! – gritou zangado o líder, atirando a almofada na cara dele

_Agora sim eu achei graça! HAHAHAHAHA!! – disse Ciborgue entre risos - Você até parece um lobo uivando para a lua, cara! 'Estelar me traiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuu....' – disse exagerado, imitando a voz do seu líder, mas acabando a frase como um lobo uivando - HAHAHAHAHA!! – e continuou rindo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ravena sentia que queria morrer, era difícil para ela ter escutado aquelas coisas, mas _ver aquilo_ a deixou destroçada.

Ravena sempre achou que Mutano sentia alguma coisa especial por ela, é verdade que ele é do mesmo jeito com todos seus amigos, mas com ela era mais especial, achou que ele sinceramente se importava com ela e que a apreciava mais do que deveria como amigo...

Mas agora percebeu que não era verdade, que estava enganada, que só era o que ela queria pensar... e não a realidade.

Toda aquela atenção, todo aquele carinho era só por _lástima_... ela estava percebendo isso agora, é claro que ela não gostou de o perceber _daquele_ jeito

Ele nunca sentiu nada... só era lástima, pena, compaixão.... que mais poderia sentir alguém como ele pela filha dum demônio?

Isto não podia estar acontecendo... Como ela pode ser tão idiota como para imaginar uma coisa dessas? Que poderia ser amada?

Não... Ravena ia viver sem amor a vida toda... sem o amor de quem ela ama... sem o amor do Mutano...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Mas... mas...

_Mas o que? – perguntou Ciborgue

_Ele é VERDE! – gritou o garoto prodígio querendo arrancar seus cabelos

_E... isso que tem a ver? ¬¬

_Como Estelar pode preferir ele?! Eu sou muito melhor!

_Todos dizemos isso ¬¬

_Mas eu sou... eu sou...

_Você é chato!

_O.O... eu? Chato?

_Bem... foi isso o que Estelar disse, pelo contrario do Mutano que sempre faz ela rir – assegurou o garoto metálico

_Então você está feliz?! – gritou o garoto prodígio

_Não, cara... mas eu tou dizendo a verdade

_Calma, Robin... – dizia Robin para ele mesmo - calma...

_////Dez minutos depois////_

Robin se acalmou um pouco (só um pouquinho), e o Ciborgue estava aconselhando ele...

_Escuta aqui, passarinho.... – disse Ciborgue com a mão no ombro do seu amigo - você tem que aceitar as coisas... – disse ele com uma voz muito seria - eles... eles se amam e então você tem que... que... – tartamudeou como procurando o que dizer, ou o jeito certo de dizer aquilo que pretendia dizer... ou as duas coisas

_Ta bem... – Robin o interrompeu - eu vou ir até lá e vou aplaudir para eles... – disse o líder com muita simplicidade – ou... também posso ir até lá e matá-los!!! – agora aumentou uma dose de raiva na voz - Simples!

_Não, escute...- Ciborgue pegou o Robin dos ombros, fazendo que olhe para ele - você é forte, você sempre foi forte e desta vez não vai ser a exceção. Se você realmente ama ela tem que querer que ela seja feliz – disse Ciborgue com muita seriedade. Robin ficou pensativo um momento...

_Posso matar pelo menos ao Mutano? – perguntou o mascarado

_Não, você é um homem inteligente e não vai fazer uma bobeira dessas... – disse Ciborgue muito certeza - não é? – a certeza sumiu

_Acho que não... – disse Robin levantando os ombros - bem, é melhor eu ir falar com eles, pedir explicações e depois vou decidir o que fazer – ele caminhou até a porta

_Mas não vai decidir matar eles... não é? – ele ainda tinha dúvidas ao respeito da reação do líder

_Não, eu sei viver e sobreviver a todo – disse o líder com muita seguridade

_Esse e o Robin que eu conheço! – disse Ciborgue o animando

.

CONTINUA...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_O próximo capitulo vai ser o final! que vai ter uma loooooooooonga explicação das coisas que estão acontecendo (realmente)... hehehehe vai ser muito engraçado, vão morrer de rir quando vejam a parada HAHAHA!! _

_E não se preocupem, todo vai acabar bem ^^_

_Ah, e... logo depois vou continuar (terminar) com a outra fic, é que... estou fazendo algumas melhoras XD_

_XAU!! Obrigado pelos reviews! _

_RAExBB FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD…… _

_Ps. I'M NOT CRAZY!_


	3. A verdade

**DECLARAÇÕES, VERDADES E CONFUSÕES **

**Cap. 3- A verdade**

Ele não devia... ele não devia fazer ela pensar desse jeito, a fez sentir especial e não era verdade... ele não devia fazer ela sentir que era importante, não devia fazer ela sentir ilusão e esperança que nunca existiu realmente... não devia fazer ela _sentir _

_Como ele pode...? – se perguntava Ravena, as lágrimas começaram sair de novo dos seus olhos violetas...

_Ravena? – Ravena escutou uma voz na porta, ela sabia perfeitamente quem era aquela pessoa

_Vá embora, seu idiota!- disse ela sem olhar para o Mutano, quem ficou chocado pela reação

_Nossa, o que foi que eu fiz agora? – perguntou ele se aproximando até ela

_Deixe-me sozinha – mandou ela com uma voz fria e cheia de raiva

_Mas... – obviamente ele percebeu que a Ravena não estava bem, e então, como todo bom amigo, queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela

_EU FALEI! – gritou Ravena, sem olhar para ele. Mutano abaixou o olhar e se virou para se afastar... mas parou quando escutou um... soluço?... um soluço vir da Ravena. Ele se virou rapidamente, assustado. Mutano se aproximou até ela...

_Ravena... – ele sentou ao lado da Ravena no sofá - você... está chorando? – perguntou ele preocupado, então ela rapidamente limpou suas lagrimas

_Não! Cala a boca! Eu te odeio! – ela se levantou e correu

_Ravena, espere! – Mutano a pegou do braço – Como assim você me odeia? Que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele confuso, ela tentou se livrar do agarre do Mutano

_Eu odeio você! Eu odeio Estelar!! Eu odeio todos!!! Me solta, seu cretino! – gritou ela tentando se afastar

_Por que você esta tão zangada? – agora ele a pegou com os dois braços

_Não é da sua conta! Me solta! – ela tentou se afastar de novo, mas ele a segurou mais forte dos braços, a puxou com força até ele e rapidamente a pegou da cintura, a segurando contra seu corpo. Ravena olhou para ele chocada

_Eu não vou te soltar até me dizer o que está acontecendo com você! – disse ele, com voz firme. Ela deixou seu olhar surpreso e agora tinha um olhar com veneno

_Robin vai te matar, e eu quero estar por perto para vê-lo – disse ela, numa voz ameaçante, o Mutano levantou a sobrancelha

_Do que você ta falando? - perguntou ele, agora sua voz soava impaciente, exigindo a resposta

_Me solta... – ela começou a empurrar de novo com as mãos no peito dele, mas ele a segurou ainda mais forte - me solta... – disse ela empurrando e fechando os olhos com força

_Ravena, eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – sussurrou Mutano, num tom quase suplicante.

O que ele ia lhe dizer? Que ele e Estelar estão tendo uma relação a escondidas? Que queria que ela os ajudasse para acalmar o Robin do shock que ia levar quando eles confessem? Queria contar aquele _idiota_ segredo para ela porque era sua _idiota _amiga??

_Eu não quero escutar! – gritou Ravena fechando os olhos com mais força e empurrando ele de novo, mais forte

_Por favor, Ravena... – suplicou Mutano. Ravena sentia-se zangada, ela o olhou para encará-lo e dar um jeito nele e depois...

Ravena ficou gelada...

No momento que seus olhos se conectaram com os dele... toda a raiva sumiu

_.... – ele estava olhando para ela, profunda e intensamente, como Ravena nunca viu na vida. Os olhos do Mutano conectaram-se com os da Ravena... nenhum dos dois conseguia se afastar agora. Foi então quando repentinamente ela o viu se aproximando mais...

_.... – Mutano sentiu a respiração da Ravena se afogando na sua...

_O... o que você ta fazendo? – Ravena o viu se aproximando ainda mais, lentamente, como se o tempo tivesse parado... os narizes deles roçavam...

_Eu... – ele sussurrou suavemente enquanto parou um momento - não sei... – ele disse com os olhos nos lábios da Ravena, depois levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos dela, confusos, mas expectantes - só sei que... _quero_ fazê-lo... – então ele aproximou seu rosto ainda mais, ela o viu mais e mais perto que já podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele nos seus, ela queria resistir, ela sabia que isto não estava bem, pior ainda depois do que escutou... mas não conseguia lutar, ela sentia que queria, que precisava. Então fechou os olhos e ficou quieta esperando pelos lábios dele

_.... – Mutano a viu fechar os olhos, então uma parte dele lhe dizia que não estava fazendo a coisa certa, que estava errado... mas _parar_ era uma coisa que não conseguiria fazer, não agora que está sentindo ela, que tem ela tão perto e nos seus braços... não agora que pode sentir sua agitada respiração no seu rosto e o calor dela... não agora que já sentia os macios lábios dela nos seus e o coração palpitar forte no seu peito... era algo que ele nunca pensou que ia sentir, algo com tamanha força...

Ravena estava afogada no momento, ela não tinha força de vontade para afastá-lo. Mas sua mente ficava se perguntando coisas, ainda se não eram consideradas importantes _agora_... Como isto vai acabar? E a Estelar? O Mutano está fazendo isto só por um simples impulso? Ou será que ele sente alguma coisa _de verdade_? É mesmo que ela vai receber seu primeiro beijo? Será que...

_Mutano!

Será que não podia interromper em outro momento?!!!

Mutano e Ravena abriram os olhos repentinamente escutando a voz antes dos seus lábios se tocarem completamente, ele a soltou e ela o empurrou para longe. Mutano olhou pra a porta e viu uma pessoa entrar...

_Estelar? – disse ele, sentindo-se incomodo e assustado pelo fato de que a ruiva poderia ter visto alguma coisa

_Eu não achei o Ciborgue em lugar nenhum – disse Estelar se aproximando ao Mutano, ela soava preocupada. Ravena só olhava para eles com braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas inclinadas para abaixo... que raiva ver aqueles dois idiotas na sua frente

_Você procurou no teto? – perguntou Mutano

_Eu procurei sim – disse Estelar

_E na garagem?

_Sim

_No quarto dele?

_Sim

_Na cocinha?

_...

_...

_Não – respondeu Estelar

_Como não? Esse é o primeiro lugar onde a gente tem que procurar ele – disse o garoto verde dramaticamente

_Me ajude a procurar. Venha comigo, Mutano – ela pegou a mão dele para ele a acompanhar

Ravena estava se retirando da sala para deixar aqueles dois com seus "assuntos íntimos", mas antes de sair pela porta, ela sentiu a presença de alguém que estava se aproximando à sala... então ela decidiu voltar para o sofá porque queria ver o que ia acontecer quando aquele _personagem _entrasse...

A coisa ia ficar muito interessante...

_Está calmo Robin? – perguntou Ciborgue caminhando com seu líder em direção à sala comum

_Estou – respondeu ele sem hesitação

_Você está preparado, não é? – perguntou o garoto robótico para ter certeza

_Eu sempre estou preparado para todo, Ciborgue – afirmou Robin - Fica frio

Robin e Ciborgue entraram na sala comum. Eles viram ali as pessoas que estavam procurando...

Mutano e Estelar

De repente a tranqüilidade que Robin tinha antes de entrar e que tanto custou conseguir, sumiu... Robin sentia que a sangue estava fervendo no seu interior vendo ao Mutano tão perto da Estelar. Mas ele estava se contendo...

_Oi Robin...- disse Mutano com um sorriso, o que deixou ao Robin ainda com mais raiva... sorriso estúpido! - eu estava procurando você...- Mutano colocou a mão esquerda no ombro de Estelar - queria te perguntar se a gente podia ir pra o cinema e....

_... Seu...- o Robin parecia estar se contendo para não explodir - IDIOTA! – mas ainda assim explodiu. Ele pulou acima do Mutano e...

_AH! – Mutano caiu no chão de costas com Robin acima dele, ameaçante com o punho

_Robin! Solta ele! – Estelar correu para socorrer o Mutano, Ciborgue estava ali parado, chocado e com a boca aberta pela reação do líder

_Não o defenda! – gritou Robin para Estelar enquanto tentava golpear o Mutano, quem estava surpreso pela ação do Robin, tentando pegar seu punho com as mãos

Ciborgue sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao mundo...

_Robin solta! – gritou o Ciborgue tentando separá-lo do Mutano. Robin agora tinha as mãos no pescoço do Mutano, o estrangulando

_Mata ele! Mata ele! - gritava Ravena... não perguntem o por que

_Eu sabia que não gostava muito do cinema, mas tanto assim?!! – disse Mutano pegando os braços do seu líder e afastando eles da sua humanidade (NA: Ou animalidade hehehe XD)

_Você falou que ia ficar calmo! – disse Ciborgue tentado separá-los, sem sucesso

_**EU ESTOU CALMO!!** – gritou com todas suas forças

_Poxa! Então eu não quero ver quando você fique zangado

_Robin! Já chega! – eles ainda tentavam separá-los

_Você! Não! Vai! Me! Ganhar! – gritava Robin. Ciborgue pegou o Robin e Estelar pegou Mutano

_É por isso que está zangado? – disse Mutano confuso - Cara! Só é um jogo idiota!

_O QUE?! – o líder não podia acreditar no que estava escutando - Um jogo?! Vou te MATAR! – e pulou de novo...

_AH! - ... acima do Mtano

_Morra! Morra! Morra! – dizia Robin enquanto ele...

_Robin! – Ciborgue e Estelar os separaram de novo. Ravena só olhava

_Cara! Qual é o seu problema?! – disse Mutano com a mão no pescoço

_Qual é meu problema?! – O Robin não estava se contendo - Vocês! Seus traidores! – disse ele apontando - Vocês são meu problema!!!

_Do que você esta falando, cara?! – Mutano estava irritado - Do que _todos_ vocês estão falando?! – disse olhando para todos, exigindo explicações

_Eu contei todo para ele, verdinho – disse o Ciborgue com muita serenidade

_.... – Mutano olhou confuso para ele

_.... – Ciborgue mantinha sua séria expressão

_Você contou o q...? Ahhhhhh.... – Mutano percebeu - você está falando_ disso_... – disse com um sorriso irônico - Você é um tolo, seu cabeça de batata – olhou para o Ciborgue

_...... de... batata?? O_O.... – (NA: *GASP* é o pior insulto da sua vida!) - e você é um cabeça de limão!! ò.ó

_Olhem, todo isto é uma confusão total, eu vou explicar todo – disse Mutano ainda sorrindo e disposto a explicar

_Não Mutano – pediu Estelar - ele vai se zangar – disse ela olhando para o Robin

_Olha pra ele Estelar – Mutano apontou o Robin que estava preste a explodir de novo... literalmente - ele não pode estar mais zangado, provavelmente até fique feliz

_Ta bem – falou ela

_Agora, sintam-se – ofereceu Mutano aos seus colegas. Ravena e Ciborgue sentaram-se, mas não o Robin

_Não! Eu não preciso escutar suas bobeiras de- - ele estava indo, mas Ciborgue o pegou da capa e o puxou com força, o fazendo sentar no sofá

_Sinta aí, passarinho!

_Ta bem... a verdade é que... – Mutano respirou profundamente para falar a mais pura verdade da sua vida - Estelar e eu vamos casar e ter vinte filhos com olhos verdes

_**O QUE?!!!!**

_Mutano! – o repreendeu a ruiva

_É brincadeira! XD hehehe... – (NA: É, bom momento para fazer piadas ¬¬) - a verdade _verdadeira_ é que... – ele fez suspense e os outros olhavam atentos - todo é uma confusão

_Você já disse isso ¬¬ - Ravena não estava demonstrando, mas estava ansiosa pela explicação, e a palavra 'confusão' soava muuuuito interessante para seus ouvidos neste momento

_Bem, todo começou com isto – ele tirou da nada um livro

_O que é isso? – perguntou Ciborgue pegando o livro e abrindo para ver. Robin e Ravena se aproximaram para olhar também

_É... uma obra... – disse Estelar

(NA: aqui vem o Flash Back, mas para que não fiquem confusos, as conversações são em _cursiva_, os pensamentos são em _**cursiva escura**_, e as ações ressaltantes são em letra *normal*. Obviamente, tem coisas que o Mutano não vai mencionar para seus colegas (coisas que o comprometam), mas para vocês vai ter todo o que aconteceu)

_**FLASH BACK**_

_St : Mutano... eu... eu preciso de você_

_BB: __**Ela parece nervosa... **__É só você pedir, Estelar_

_St: Pode ler esta obra comigo?_

_BB: Hmm... eu não sou dos que gostam de ler... __**nadinha**_

_St: Mas... por favor, me ajude_

_BB: Mas... você não pode ler sozinha?_

_St: Eu posso, mas eu quero dramatizá-lo com expressões, eu vi na televisão que é mais intenso ler um livro ou obra com atuação, é como viver a historia_

_BB: Você quer muito, não é?_

_St: Quero sim_

_BB: E... do que fala a obra? É de ação?_

_St: É claro ^^... que não ¬¬... É a obra mais romântica do mundo! XD_

_BB: __**AAAHHHHH!! Romântico não!! ECA! XP **_

_St: Vamos?_

_BB: Então... você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? __**Porque eu não quero!**_

_St: Tenho... por favor Mutano... :3_

_BB: Mas... __**eu odeio ler! E ainda mais romântico!**_

_St: Tal vez você se sinta um pouquinho incomodo no principio, mas depois vai ser maravilhoso... por favor... eu esperei por isto há muito tempo_

_BB: Ta Bem... __**acho que não tenho opção**__... Mas... o mais natural é você pedir isso pra o Robin... Ele é... __**teu escravo, hihihi**__... teu namorado, a final de contas_

_St: Mas... __**ele vai ficar zangado**__...você não quer?_

_BB: Não! Não é isso! Eu quero! É claro que eu quero!... __**Oh não, eu não quero ferir os sentimentos dela...**__ é só que... e se ele nos descobrir? __**Com certeza ele vai ficar zangado se saber que ela me escolheu a mim e não a ele... e quem vai pagar vou ser EU!!**_

_St: Robin não vai descobrir a gente, ele está muito ocupado neste momento... vamos para teu quarto_

_BB: __**Bem, isso muda todo...**__ Todo bem, vamos!_

*Eles entram ao quarto do Mutano e ele fecha a porta*

_BB: Olha, posso saber por que é que você não quer que o Robin faça isso contigo?_

_St: Bem, você se lembra daquela vez que eu li uma historia de um livro?_

_BB: Ta falando da branquinha com os sete baixinhos? Hahaha, eu me lembro. Quando você queria pôr veneno na maçã da Ravena para ela ficar dormida e que eu a acorde com um beijo... mas eu te impedi... __**mas eu queria muito...**_

_St: Não, é a outra_

_BB: Não! Nem me lembre daquela vez você que fez de Chapeuzinha azul, e tirou uma capa da Ravena, e você me pediu ser o lobo mau..._

_St: Hihihi... foi muito engraçado_

_BB: Foi engraçado quando __você__ corria pela Torre fugindo de mim... mas não foi engraçado quando __eu__ corria pela Torre fugindo do Robin que estava me tentando matar __de verdade__ achando que eu ia te comer de verdade! __**Aquele cretino achou que a sustância química estava me fazendo efeito de novo ¬¬**_

_St: Eu sinto muito amigo Mutano... __**hihihihihi ^^**_

_BB: Ta bem, eu já te desculpei... __**eu sei que você está rindo de mim no seu interior!**_

_St: Obrigado, mas eu to falando da __outra__ historia _

_BB: Ta falando da historia da Bela adormecida?_

_St: Sim_

_BB: É, eu me lembro também, foi muito engraçado o que você fez, hehehe_

_St: Lastimosamente, o Robin não achou graça_

_BB: Sim, mas ele tem seus motivos. Ele estava desesperado quando achou que você estava morta... quando realmente você estava dormindo e esperando que ele te acorde com um beijo... __**hihihihi... que tolo idiota...**_

_St: Depois daquele acontecimento ele me proibiu de ler aquelas historias_

_BB: Aaahh... eu entendo agora, mas aquela é uma obra, não uma historia de fadas_

_St: É quase a mesma coisa, e eu não quero correr o risco_

_BB: Ta bom_

*Estelar lhe deu uma breve explicação da historia e do que fala (NA: se é que pode se chamar de breve uma hora... ¬¬) depois disso Estelar abre o livro para começar*

_St: Agora, nesta cena estão 'Robert' que é o pai da princesa, e 'Dina' que é a mãe_

_BB: Ok, eu começo... Eu não vou permitir que minha filha fique com aquele inimigo! __**Poxa! O pai é um controlador mesmo!**_

_St: Mas ela disse que esta apaixonada de verdade_

_BB: Não! Ela não sabe o que é estar apaixonada! Ela vai se casar com Di... Di... "_Ele se travou com o nome estranho"_ Dimondhernanme! O filho da família Carlienicor!... __**Que nomes idiotas!**_

*Eles continuaram por mais duas horas*

_St: Esta cena é a minha preferida, é da princesa e seu verdadeiro amor_

_BB: __**Essa não... agora vem a parte carinhosa... eeww...**__ Hmmm.... Eu pensei que você não iria vir, princesa... eu... eu... Poxa! Eu sou uma droga nestas coisas!_

_St: Não! Você está indo muito bem_

_BB: Sério?_

_St: Sim, você é um excelente ator, continua_

_BB: Ok... __**ela tem ração, eu sou excelente!**__ * _Ele aclarou a voz *_ Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui comigo, minha princesa_

_St: Eu também estou feliz, meu amor_

_BB: Você... você devia ir embora, eu não quero que você corra o risco de ser pegada pelo teu namorado, com certeza ele ficaria zangado com você e eu não quero nem pensar nas conseqüências... __**eeew! Isto é doce demais! Acho que vou ficar diabético...**_

_St: Então não pense nisso... pense em nós... e em nosso amor... __**Awm, é tão romântico!**_

_BB: Mas... __**mas que nojo!**_

_St: Olha... eu não me importo com as outras coisas agora, eu só quero ficar com você, não ligo para as conseqüências... __**isso é o que é amor verdadeiro!**_

_BB: Então, eu quero um beijo... _*Estelar se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, ele ficou pasmo*_ você me beijou de verdade!_

_St: Bem, aqui diz que é um beijo apaixonado, mas... __**você não é meu namorado, você é meu amigo**_

_BB: Vamos continuar... __**eu queria que fosse outra pessoa quem me dei meu primeiro beijo nos lábios, só minha Ravena**_

_St: Eu te amo_

_BB: Eu também_

_St: Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, meu amado_

_BB: Fala, linda_

_St: Você me ama somente a mim?_

_BB: Sim, minha princesa__**... eu sou um ator maneiro!**_

_St: Agora que sabe que eu te amo também, você vai lutar por mim?_

_BB: Sempre... com todas as forças da minha alma..._

_St: Hmm... isso não está escrito aqui_

_BB: Eu sei.... mas estou improvisando_

_St: Você é demais!! _*abraço de morte*

_BB: Sim, eu sei XD..._ *Ela o solta e ele respira para sobreviver* _ehem... Vamos continuar.... Te amo, minha princesa... __**eeww, aquele príncipe tolo não para de dizer isso! É muito... muito... yuk!**_

_St: Não vamos deixar ninguém estragar nosso amor... __**a força do amor é tão maravilhosa!..**__. Nem meu chato namorado, ele tem a cabeça em outros assuntos, em lutas, e eu sempre estou em ultimo lugar... ele não pensa em mim_

_BB: __**HAHAHA! Até parece que está falando do Robin...**__ Mas eu sempre penso em você_

_St: Quero que você saiba que eu estou cansada de me esconder, de esconder o que sinto por você_

_BB: Vamos fugir, minha princesa... __**que melodramático!...**__ Eles nunca vão encontrar a gente, não vão poder atrapalhar nosso amor_

_St: Pra onde a gente vai fugir?_

_BB: Não sei.... __**que burro, como não vai saber?...**__ não importa, o que realmente importa é ficar juntos. Eu até poderia ir à lua ou a outro planeta com você... __**duh... a lua?! Fala sério! Não podia dizer coisa melhor do que isso?! Coitada da princesa ¬¬**_

_St: Eu aceito_

_BB: Minha princesa, eu não sei se é o momento adequado, mas... __**wow! Aqui vai lhe dar um anel..**__. eu queria te dar isto para que..._

_CRASH!!_

_St e BB: AAHH!!... _*Se abraçaram do susto*_**É o Godzilla!!!**_

__Hey!! Eu não me pareço com o Godzilla!!_

__Ciborgue!! Não interrompa meu Flash Back, cara!_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO PELO CIBORGUE**_

.

_E foi isso o que aconteceu… - disse Mutano acabando o Flash Back interrompido

_Bem, isso explica todo... – disse Ciborgue satisfeito

_Mas... mas eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! – disse Robin - Eu vi vocês prestes a se beijar!!

_Isso é verdade, eu também vi – concordou Ciborgue se lembrando

_O que?! Onde? – perguntou confuso o metamorfo

_No corredor! – disse Robin muito irritado de lembrar

_Ahhh... – Mutano se lembrou - isso também tem explicação....

.

_**OUTRO FLASH BACK**_

_BB: Vamos procurar o Ciborgue, ele está pensando bobeiras... __**e bobeiras muito grandes, tomara não esteja enchendo a cabeça do Robin...**_

_St: Auuuu.... _*Estelar frota seu olho*_**meu olho...**_

_BB: O que foi?_

_St: Meu olho doe... acho que tenho alguma coisa_

_BB: Deixa eu ver _*Ele se aproxima da face dela o suficiente para olhar bem*..._ hm... É, você tem uma pestana ali_

_St: Sério?_

_BB: Vou te soprar... _*Ele se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela* _FFFFFH!! FFFFFH!!_

_St: Acho que já está bem_

_BB: Bem, agora vamos_

_**FIM DO OUTRO FLASH BACK**_

.

_Estão vendo? Todo foi uma confusão – disse de novo o garoto verde

_Mas eu vi vocês abraçadinhos no corredor - agregou Ravena - e não vai me dizer que estava tirando um lixinho do olho dela

_Eh??? – carinha de "WTF?" - Ah! – ele se lembrou - Eu também tenho uma explicação para isso! – disse com um sorriso

.

_**E MAIS OUTRO FLASH BACK**_

_BB: Vou te soprar... FFFFFH!! FFFFFH!!_

_St: Acho que já está bem_

_BB: Bem, agora vamos_

_St: Vam...AH! _*Estelar escorregou com a água que derramou o Robin (NA: Quando saiu correndo, se lembram? XD) e caiu para trás*

_BB: Estelar! Cuidado! _*Mutano pega ela nos seus braços antes dela cair*

_St: Obrigado por me pegar, amigo Mutano... _*Mutano sentiu a presença de alguém, levantou o olhar e viu a Ravena olhando para eles com raiva e dor nos olhos e ela saiu correndo*_ ... eu teria batido muito forte com o..._

_BB: Ravena! _*Mutano solta a Estelar*

_POOF!!_

"Estelar cai fortemente no chão, de costas, quase sentada"

_St: O.O... chão... _"Ela fica com cara de 'Que raio...?'" _awwww... isso vai doer amanhã... _"Ela acariciou sua... sua... ehm... vocês já sabem!"

_BB: Ela parecia zangada... _*Ainda olhando para a direção onde Ravena foi*_**e muito, mas por que?**_

_St: Bem, ela sempre parece zangada _*Mutano a ajudou a levantar*

_BB: Tem ração _

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK **_

.

_E fim da historia... – acabou Mutano - bem, acho que todo está explicado... mais alguma pergunta?

_.... – todos se olharam - Não... – responderam

_ Eu tenho uma pergunta... – agregou o Robin

_Não, você _não_ tem – disse Ciborgue, (NA: não mais problemas, por favor!)

_Eu tenho sim... – disse o Robin mandando um olhar assassino para o Ciborgue

_Fala – disse o metamorfo

_Por que você disse "É só um jogo idiota" quando eu te disse que não ia me ganhar? – quando acabou a pergunta, o Mutano sorriu amplamente

_Bem, isso aí tem outra explicação... – disse mantendo o sorriso

.

_**E MAIS OUTRO FLASH BACK ¬¬**_

*Por primeira vez na vida, Robin e Mutano estavam jogando videogames juntos*

_Rob: Não pode jogar calado?!_

_BB: Eu vou te ganhar!! Eu vou te ganhar!!_

_Rob: Sem chance, verdinho!!_

_BB: Isso vamos ver, passarinho!!!_

_Rob: Eu sou o melhor! Ninguém pode me ganhar! _

_BB: Ah é? Pois você não me conhece o suficiente!_

_Rob: Eu ganho ao Ciborgue! Você __não__ ganha ao Ciborgue! O que quer dizer que você __não__ me ganha e eu __sim__ te ganho!!! Simples matemática Mutano!_

_BB: Hey! Eu ganhei ao Ciborgue muitas vezes!_

_Rob: Mentira!_

_BB: Eu vou ganhar!_

_Rob: Se eu perder com você, vou perder minha dignidade... e ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER! _

_BB: Vai se dar mal! Vai se dar mal!!_

_Rob: Cala a boca!_

_BB: Vai se dar mal! Vai chocar!! Você é feio e não pode me ganhar! _

_Rob: Cala a boca!_

_BB: Você tem um cabelo horrível! Você não tem sobrancelhas! Seu Cabeça de cebola! Você está maluco e vai perder! Você não pode comigo! Seu auto vai se estrelar! Boom Boom Pow! Boom Boom Pow! Boom Boom Pow!_

_Rob: Cala a boca! Eu odeio essa canção!_

_BB: O gel na cabeça não deixa pensar! O gel na cabeça não deixa pensar! Vai perder! Vai perder!.... SLADE!!!_

_Rob: O.O!!!_

_Auto do Robin: _*girando sem controle como maluco*_ RRIIIIIIIIIRRGGGGG.... BOOOOM!!! _*colisão de morte*

_BB: É isso aí!!! Eu te ganhei! E na sua cara!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Rob: Mas... O.O_

_BB: Woohooo! Seu auto fez Boom Boom Pow!! XD_

_Rob: Você trapaceou! ò.ó_

_BB: Eu não fiz nada, eu somente gritei. Todos gritam, não é contra as regras... 8P_

_Rob: ...._

_BB: Cara! Agradeça que você tem muita sorte de não estar naquele auto! HAHAHA!!_

_Rob: O_O.... _*sniff*

_BB: Robin... você ta chorando?_

_Rob: Vá pra o inferno!_

_BB: Robin... é só um jogo..._

_Rob: Eu vou te... _*Mãos ameaçantes para o Mutano*

_St: Olá, amigos, o que estão fazendo?_

_BB: Nada Estelar, nada de novo... só pateando a bunda do Robin HAHAHAHA!!!_ *Ele saiu correndo da sala*

_St: ..... _*WTF?*

_Rob: Isso não vai ficar assim! _

_St: Robin... seu traseiro está doendo? Ele te pateou muito forte? _

_Rob: Você pode ter pateado minha bunda! Mas logo depois você vai ficar __sem __bunda depois da patada que eu vou te dar!!!! E não vai sentar de novo NUNCA NA VIDAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_**FINALMENTE FIM DOS FLASH BACKS!!! XD**_

.

_.... – Mutano olhando para o Robin

_.... – Robin olhando para o Mutano

_Hihihihihi... – Ciborgure suprimindo com muita dificuldade seus risos

_.... - Mutano _ainda_ olhando para o Robin

_.... - Robin olhando para o Mutano _mais um pouco_

_Foi você quem pediu explicação – disse Mutano

_SEU TRAPACEIRO!!! – Robin pulou acima do Mutano...

_AH! – ... de novo, e vocês já sabem o que aconteceu ¬¬

_Larga ele! – os outros saíram na defesa e conseguiram acalmá-lo (um pouco)

_Eu quero revanche!!! – gritou zangado o Robin

_Todo bem, você vai ter...- disse o Mutano tentando acalmá-lo – mas num outro momento

_Mas não vai gritar desta vez!! – disse irritado o líder

_Ok, mas você devia ficar calmo e concentrado no momento do jogo... – aconselhou o garoto verde - se você se concentrar tal vez, só tal vez, possa recuperar sua virgindade que eu arrebatei...

_.... – todo o mundo olhando chocado e com boca aberta para o Mutano

_,,,. – O Mutano fica olhando para eles

_... – Os outros olham para o Robin pasmos, e depois para o Mutano de novo

_.... – Robin olha para o Mutano com cara de _'Uh????????? O//o???'_

_O que? – disse Mutano sem entender o estranho olhar dos outros

_É **Dignidade**, seu idiota ¬//¬ - corrigiu o envergonhado líder

_Ah... o//o – não encontrando lugar para esconder a cara e vergonha

_Hm... – Estelar olhou para eles pensativa - o que é virgindade? – perguntou inocentemente

_Eh... – Ciborgue respondeu - eu vou te explicar em outro momento

_Robin... – Estelar se aproxima ao seu namorado - você está zangado comigo? – perguntou com preocupação

_Não, Estelar... – disse ele com um tom suave - eu quero... quero pedir desculpas... – abaixa o olhar envergonhado - eu agi como um bobo... e... e... e TODO É CULPA SUA!! – acabou gritando, olhando e apontando para certo garoto metálico que estava saindo de pontinhas da sala

_Eu??? – Ciborgue disse inocentemente - O que foi que eu fiz?? – como se não soubesse

_Você me falou bobeira e me fez agir como um cretino!! – disse o líder furioso e acusador

_Não! – disse desesperado o garoto cibernético sabendo o que ia vir - Você age como cretino sozinho! **Eu sou inocenteeeeeeeeee! – **saiu correndo da sala para salvar sua vida

_Você vai pagar! – Robin saiu correndo trás dele

_Eu vou fazer um delicioso Divernacum para acalmar os amigos! – Estelar foi contente para a cocinha

Mutano e Ravena ficaram sozinhos na sala...

_..... – Mutano olhou para a Ravena

_..... – ela olhou para ele

_Que agitação, não é? – disse fazendo conversa, e sorrindo nervoso

_.... – Ravena nada disse, somente caminhou até o sofá e se sentou. Sentia um alivio e uma felicidade grande, tanta que, se não fosse ela, estaria sorrindo um sorriso dos grandes. Mas ainda sentia um pesar que não a deixava em paz. Pode que Mutano não esteja com Estelar, mas isso não significava que ele sinta alguma coisa por ela

_Rae... – Mutano foi e sentou ao lado dela - você... está zangada comigo? – perguntou preocupado. Ele não sabia por que ela estava zangada há uns minutos, e queria saber

Ela olhou para ele

_Eu... eu... – ela corou e abaixou o olhar sem saber o que dizer

_Olha, Ravena... – disse Mutano com hesitação - eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – tinha hesitação, mas ao mesmo tempo, decisão

_... O que? – ela levantou o olhar escutando o tom de voz do Mutano, similar àquele que escutou momentos atrás

_Eu... – ele corou - _vamos Mutano, você a tem na sua frente esperando, fala agora, burro!..._ eu... – as palavras não saiam – _VAMOS!! O que está acontecendo com você?! Lembre-se! Vai convidá-la para um encontro e depois, no encontro, dizer o que sente_ – ele disse para si mesmo nos pensamentos – Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?

_Acho que Robin não tem vontade de ir a lugar nenhum – disse ela achando que o Mutano estava planejando isso para toda a equipe

_Não. Eu to falando... _seja mais especifico seu idiota!_ – pensou antes de responder - só nós dois

_.... – Ravena olhou para ele confusa

_.... – Mutano não sabia o que fazer

_Por quê? – foi a repentina pergunta da empata. Ele olhou para ela intrigado

_Por que o quê?

_Por quê você quer ir comigo? – perguntou ela

__Oh oh, aquilo era para explicar depois!!... mas ela está pedindo explicações agora!... bem, não tenho escolha, vou falar_... – pensou e falou – Porque eu...- começou, mas de novo parou para pensar – _Espera, não seja precipitado, lembre-se do discurso planejado!_ – gritou mentalmente e então... – eu gosto de você.... _Oops! Seu idiota, Cadê o discurso?! – _se repreendeu mentalmente (NA: Que discurso? ¬¬ ele esqueceu pra sempre!)

_O- o que você disse?...- Ravena ficou olhando pasma para ele - _eu não acredito... só pode ser brincadeira! – _pensou ela achando que tinha algum sentido mais _profundo_ e significativo no que ele disse

Bem, já não podia voltar atrás, tinha que continuar....

_Eu disse que... _Discurso planejado! Discurso planejado!..._ gosto de você... _argh!_

_Hm... eu... eu sei disso – disse ela voltando ao normal, sabendo (segundo ela) ao que estava se referindo - você já disse antes... – disse com um pouco de tristeza - você gosta de mim como gosta de todos seus amigos e...

_Não, Ravena... – ele pegou o rosto dela fazendo que olhe para ele - eu... não só gosto de você... eu... – olhou para ela fixamente - amo você... – confessou - _ta bem, __**você**__, seu grandíssimo burro, não podia ser mais precipitado!_

_.... – Ravena ficou ainda mais pasma, agora corada como nunca

_.... – ele soltou o rosto dela e Ravena abaixou o olhar. Vendo isso, as orelhas do Mutano abaixaram com tristeza

_Eu sei que provavelmente você não sente a mesma coisa – disse ele triste - mas eu não conseguia agüentar mais tempo escondendo meu... – de repente ele parou quando escutou _outro_ soluço vir da Ravena - Ravena?... – ele quis olhar para ela, mas ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa - Rae, não... não chore, eu... – dizia ele com aflição - ah não! eu sinto muito!... eu não queria... eu... **eu sou um idiota!** – ele se virou zangado com ele mesmo, com as mãos na sua face

Ravena levantou o olhar... é verdade, ela estava chorando... mas um sorriso acompanhava suas lágrimas

Lágrimas de felicidade

Porque nunca se sentiu mais feliz na vida. Ter vivido embaixo a sombra do sangue e apartada dos seus sentimentos, ter sido isolada do mundo o tempo todo, Ter pensado sempre que nunca ninguém chegaria amá-la, e nem mesmo ela pensou em amar... e agora saber que seu amor é correspondido era o melhor que podia sentir

É claro que Mutano não teve chance de ver a expressão no rosto da empata, porque ele agora estava de costas, sem coragem para olhar para ela

_Você é sim.... – disse ela com sua monótona voz, mas no seu interior ela estava pulando de alegria - _ele disse que me ama!!! Ele me ama! Ele me ama!... o que é que eu faço agora?- _se perguntava mentalmente, foi então quando escutou uma voz... _"Você pode dizer para ele que não sente a mesma coisa e vai morrer sozinha e miserável"... _a voz da garota de laranja...-_ Não estou maluca para fazer isso!!_

_.... – Mutano ainda tinha a cabeça baixa, não tinha coragem para olhar a Ravena, e depois do _"Você é sim"_ sentia-se ainda pior, isso só confirmava que ela não sentia a mesma coisa e...

_Eu também – repentinamente Mutano escutou a voz da Ravena, ele se virou rapidamente e surpreso, e foi maior sua surpresa quando viu que ela estava sorrindo

_Você também é idiota?? – perguntou ele confuso

_Não! Eu também TE AMO, seu idiota!

_Você me... mph! – não conseguiu fazer a pergunta, seus lábios foram cativos pelos lábios da Ravena, tamanha a força quando ela se atirou nos seus braços que o fez deitar no sofá, enquanto o beijava intensamente. Ele ficou surpreso por um momento, mas logo depois fechou os olhos e a abraçou forte, se afundando naquele primeiro beijo que sempre sonhou. O melhor dia da sua vida, sem dúvida, saber que a sua amada retribui o amor dele. Mas com certeza, não seria o último 'melhor dia da sua vida', teria muitos mais ao lado da sua Ravena

Foi nesse momento digno de paraíso que o Ciborgue entrou na sala (NA: depois de ser batido pelo líder, é claro XD), e então viu aquela cena_ incomum_...

__Essa não... outra atuação?! É Melhor eu sair desta Torre de malucos! _– pensou saindo depressa pela porta

Depois de um momento, eles se separam...

_Vamos fugir pra a lua? – disse Mutano sem fôlego, e ele tinha um olhar bobo de já estar na lua

_Não podia dizer coisa melhor do que isso? ¬¬ – disse Ravena voltando à sua monótona voz

_Eu amo você, minha princesa... – sussurrou ele com ternura, acariciando a face dela carinhosamente, ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam cheios de felicidade - _agora vejo por que o tolo do príncipe dizia isso uma e outra vez... era para ver os olhinhos da sua amada brilhar de felicidade como diamantes... e os olhos da minha Ravena estão assim... eu adoro... – _pensava o metamorfo hipnotizado

_Isso é melhor... – disse Ravena sorrindo e pondo sua testa na do Mutano - também te amo, Mutano – e lhe deu outro beijo

Se vocês ficaram se perguntando... onde foram parar as energias da Ravena se ela está liberando suas emoções desse jeito?.... pois...

CRASH!!

_AAAHHH!! MEU CARRO!! - *desmaio*

E viveram felizes pra sempre... n.n

**FIM**

Ps.- E o Ciborgue não conseguiu sair daquela 'torre de malucos', porque seu carro morreu... o_o

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer... _

_Awwwwwwm :3_

_HAHAHA!! Com certeza vocês não esperavam isso! XD (Bem... talvez sim ¬¬)_

_O final ficou um pouco esquisito, eu sei ¬¬ _

_Deixem reviews!!!!!! n.n_

_Saudações para meu melhor amigo do Fanfiction, Knight Beast X! :)_

_YAY! Cicero Amaral! Você ganhou um doce! XD_

Mas tem raçao... como raio vai receber??? Já sei! vá pra a loja e compra um na minha conta XD hehehehehehehe

Até uma próxima fic!!

BLESS YOU!


End file.
